


Тайник

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Мурата и древнее оружие





	Тайник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416432) by mousapelli. 



– Ну, вот мы и на месте, – сказал Мурата, проворачивая ключ туда и обратно несколько раз в сложной последовательности и толчком открывая последнюю дверь.  
– Отлично, а теперь давайте убираться из этого тоннеля, – Юури шмыгнул внутрь и затащил туда же Вольфрама, освещавшего путь перед собой маленьким огненным шаром. – У меня от него мурашки по коже!  
– Слабак, – проворчал Вольфрам, потом повернулся что-то сказать Конраду и лицом к лицу столкнулся со скалящейся горгульей. – А-а-а!!!  
– Да это же просто скульптура, – с насмешкой сказал Юури, похлопывая по голове горгулью, оказавшуюся просто огромным подсвечником. – Слабак.  
– Так что это за оружие, Мурата? – вмешался Конрад, становясь перед Вольфрамом, прежде чем тот надумает использовать их единственный источник света для поджаривания мао.  
– Э-э... Ну... – Мурата почесал в затылке. – Вообще-то я не помню.  
– Что значит – не помнишь?! – возмутился Юури. – Разве не ты его строил?  
– Ну да, – пожал плечами Мурата, – но это было тысячи лет назад.  
– И что, даже инструкций не оставил? – настойчиво спросил Юури. Вольфрам использовал свой огненный шар, чтобы зажечь одну из свечей, отошел от стены, и они вместе с Конрадом принялись исследовать оружие.  
– Это секретное оружие, – попытался отбиться Мурата.  
– Но ты же помнишь, как поместил его сюда! – Юури раздраженно всплеснул руками. – Мы прошли через добрый десяток дверей и миллион жутких тоннелей, и ты знал комбинации на всех замках!  
– Я всегда составляю коды, связанные с моим днем рождения, – защищался Мурата, – поэтому никогда их не забываю.  
– Но ты забыл, что это оружие вообще делает! – возмутился Юури. – Ты – Великий Мудрец, предполагается, что ты знаешь все на свете! Как ты мог забыть, как работает что-то, что было построено при твоем активном участии?!  
– Шибуя, – спокойно посмотрел ему в глаза Мурата, – а ты помнишь, что ты вчера утром ел на завтрак?  
– На завтрак? – Юури задумался. – Я... м-м... яичницу? Нет, это было... хм, вчера...  
Покачав головой, Мурата повернулся к Конраду и Вольфраму, которые, нахмурившись, стояли перед огромным механизмом. Сам механизм внешне представлял собой ничто иное, как гигантский оранжевый почтовый ящик.  
– Может, оно отсюда выдувает что-то? – предложил Вольфрам.  
– Или складывает носки, – мрачно ответил Конрад. – Мурата, ты действительно даже не представляешь?..  
Мурата издал короткий смешок и покачал головой.  
– Тогда, похоже, это так и останется загадкой века, – пожал плечами Конрад.  
– ..Блинчики! – ликующе объявил Юури. – Нет, подождите, блинчики же были в четверг...


End file.
